


Little moments

by KujiraHanma



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Established Relationship, M/M, The Sims 4, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujiraHanma/pseuds/KujiraHanma
Summary: A collection of short stories about touring, recording videos in hotel rooms and experiences. No show spoilers.1. dinosaur blanket2. one strong lick3. After Sims 4 #55 part 14. After Sims 4 #55 part 2





	1. dinosaur blanket

„I’m going to bed“, Dan’s voice reached Phil, who was hidden behind colorful stickers and a white glowing apple. Phil’s blue eyes emerged above his laptop screen, the blue irises drastically intensified by the light of the monitor. He was sitting at the table of the tour bus in the lounge area, long legs stretched out and a still steaming tea mug next to his right. “You’re staying up?”  
“Yeah, a bit. I want to finish the social skills for the next promotion”, Phil’s eyes focused back on the screen as he answered. 

He had gotten bored on the long rides of the tour bus and brought up the idea to push Dil’s scientific career to its maximum off camera. He had discussed it with Dan to not interfere with plans they had already made for their Sims 4 family.   
“It would be boring to film this. I could work on it on the tour bus. The people want more Dil and we wanted to show more of the lab and the sciency stuff anyway”, Phil had been suggesting after a show in the dressing room.   
“Aren’t you getting travel sick playing on a driving bus?”  
“I’ll try. I think when I am sitting in moving direction and we are driving on a long straight road I can manage.”  
Back on the bus, they had checked their secret Sims 4 file to include Dil’s career day video in the rough plan of ideas they had collected over time. 

“Okay, but don’t stay up too long. You will regret it tomorrow”, Dan warned him but Phil met a warm smile when his eyes looked up again. And tired brown eyes.   
“It’s almost done”, he reassured.   
“Okay”, Dan turned and Phil’s eyes returned back on Dil socializing in the lab. Dan walked into the back of the tour bus and vanished into his bottom bunk. 

It took Phil half an hour to finish and shutting down his laptop next to an emptied tea mug as he recognized that everyone had already gone to bed. He quickly hopped into the tiny bathroom and made himself ready for bed. In his bunk the fairy lights were still on and spent enough light to let him see his close surrounding without disturbing anyone else. Organizing his bed he thought he had left the dinosaur blanket in the lounge area. Touching the screen of his iPhone, he swiped up once, activated the flashlight and turned its intensity down a bit to go looking for the blanket. But he could not find it in the front part of the bus. “Hm, that’s weird. I thought I had left it either in the bunk or here”, he whispered aloud. Maybe it was in the gaming lounge. But no, there was no blanket either. Phil was confused. It was not possible that he had forgotten it somewhere. He was sure that he had not taken it from the bus since the last time he had it.   
When he returned to his bunk, he recognized something unusual before switching off the flashlight. He took a closer look … and yeah, there was a blue tip of fabric looking out under the closed curtain of Dan’s bunk.   
Phil hesitated a second. Dan had seemed very tired today. Most days were fine with touring and shows, but then came one where one of them was completely exhausted. And Phil had the feeling that Dan had one of these days today. So he hesitated another two seconds to open the curtain to see if the blue tip of fabric belonged to his missing dinosaur blanket. He reached for his phone and turned the flashlight as low as possible as he kneeled down onto the floor. Then he opened the curtain of Dan’s bunk just as far to be able to see the origin of the fabric. Carefully he directed the light of his phone into the bunk, with caution not to hold the light into Dan’s face. His lips curled into a soft smile when he looked at Dan. He had found the missing blanket. A one point ninety-one meter tall man held it between his arms and had buried his face into it.   
It filled Phil’s heart with well-known warmth.   
He could not defeat the urge to stroke his hand through the curly hair, feeling a little bit bad for waking him up. He moved his fingers slowly over Dan’s scalp and gently tugging at his hair. Dan’s eyelids fluttered for a second before he made a small grunting noise and opened his eyes just a bit.   
“Sorry for waking you up”, Phil whispered as quietly as he could and tried to speak in a deeper voice so the chance of disturbing the others was less high. His thump stroked over Dan’s forehead as the younger blinked some more times to get used to the light given by Phil’s iPhone. Phil pushed the curtain aside and laid his head onto Dan’s mattress. He looked at him, his hand still in Dan’s hair. “I was looking for my dinosaur blanket”, he smiled.  
Dan buried his face in the fabric like Phil had found him and took a deep breath. “It smells like you,” he said against it. His voice had been muffled but Phil could still hear him.   
Phil huffed warmly.   
“Keep it for the night. You need it more than I do”, his hand moved out of the brown hair, returning a second later and stroking caringly over the scalp. Phil could feel Dan leaning into the touch.   
“Sorry I took it”, he mumbled sleepily.  
“It’s okay”, Phil had leaned into Dan’s bunk and whispered the words into his ear. “Good night”, he placed a soft kiss at Dan’s temple and lingered long enough to remove his lips noiseless from Dan’s skin. Dan curled up hugging the blanket a bit tighter and buried his face completely into it as Phil closed the curtain.


	2. one strong lick

The loud engine of the tour bus roared through the living area. Dan had seeked shelter in his bunk with the curtain closed up to the middle to hide behind it and have a little privacy. He was just on his phone, scrolling through tumblr, too lazy to get his laptop for a bigger screen.  
Phil was sitting in his bunk above Dan, talking to Martyn and tangling his tall legs and mismatched covered feet in the open space of Dan’s sleeping area. He didn’t mind. Phil was no intruder into his privacy, neither his blue and orange foxes – the proudly designed AmazingPhil merch that was about to hit the world very soon. Dan was certain that Phil had created a great new collection that represented him truly. Especially the _slightly odd socks_. It was hilarious and incredible at the same time. It had come up first as one of Phil’s jokes but Dan had encouraged him to give it a try.  
“Dan, who has ever designed socks as merch”, Phil had answered too serious.  
“Exactly, it’s new. AND it would fit your branding perfectly. Don’t you think?”, it had not been his choice to make.  
Phil gave it a try. He had been convinced by the fact that he was wearing mismatching socks for so long what had become one of his trademarks and lovingly recognized by his fans. Now the designs were finished and the first two had gone into production. 

Dan remembered the slightly odd (matching the socks branding) photo shoot in the park back in London. Phil feeling weird about the close-ups of his feet. The moment of awkwardness and misunderstandings when they had finished and had been climbing out of the bushes with Phil adjusting his jeans while Dan had been holding a camera. And the short argument they had back home because Phil could not resist tweeting about it. 

When his curtain moved not by his intentions he looked up and saw the fingers of Phil’s right hand that had sneeked between the fabric. He was holding onto the edge of the bunk. But during the conversation with his brother his index and middle finger spread away from the others from time to time. Dan watched the fingers for a short while. He sat up as far as he could and moved closer to them. He watched them like a predator until he took the index finger into his mouth and licked at it.  
Immediately, he heard a high pitched scream with the finger pulling out of his mouth.  
_“Dan!”_  
With a thud Phil had fallen off his bunk and Martyn had tried to stabilize him before he could injure himself. Dan had started laughing as soon as he had heard his name be called out. Phil opened his curtain completely and shot him a warning glare combined with embarrassed rosy cheeks. Dan could only laugh more at Phil and the mixed expression on his face.  
“What did he do?”, Dan could hear Martyn asking, trying to understand what had happened between the two.  
“Shut up, Dan. I hate you.”

“Are you crazy?”, Dan had been caught on surprise drying his face with his towel after the show they just had finished. They were showering and refreshing in the dressing room before hopping on the tour bus, armed with take-away.  
“What?”, he managed to say until Phil stood right next to him.  
“Licking my finger”, he glared at him, high and judging voice. If Dan didn’t knew him that well he would have thought Phil was mad at him. But just if he didn’t knew him that well.  
“Come on, you’re not mad”, Dan said playfully, defusing the situation.  
“No,” Phil answered right away and Dan could see a little glimpse in his bright blue, green-yellowish eyes. “You could at least give me a kiss after being responsible for nearly killing myself falling off that bunk.”  
Dan smiled – not only twisting his lips up but also with his eyes. He leaned closer to Phil and pressed their lips together – long enough to refresh their memories of correlating it with home and taking a deep breath inhaling the scent of each other that intimate.  
“Thank you, bear.”  



	3. After Sims 4 #55 part 1

“Bye bye”, Dan said towards the camera to end the video. “Do you wanna record an alternative ending?”, he asked a second later, looking at Phil who was still very close to him.  
“No, I think it’s fine. The Mumbai – bye bye part was nice.”  
Dan still looked at Phil, his eyes lingering on his face for another second until he scanned Phil’s posture. Phil was concentrated on the screen, his face glowing in a hint of blue, sitting tall and straight.  
“Okay then”, Dan stood up and switched off the camera.  
Phil untangled his arms behind his back, saved the game and ended the Sims 4 on his Mac as Dan removed the camera from its tripod. 

“Does your back hurt again?”, Dan asked while both were still busy with disassembling their set. “You did the thing with your arms quite some times at the end of recording.” It has been for a while now that Phil suffered from back pain here and there. It was not really chronic but it happened more often recently. They suggested it originated from traveling and touring. Sitting with their tall bodies in cars, on busses and on planes, all in an extended amount and repeatedly, led to a returning pain in Phil’s back.  
“Nah, it’s okay. Not that bad”, Phil did not seem bothered by it.  
Dan’s first intention was to complain to Phil playing it down, because he knew how this would end eventually. But then he reminded himself that it was not his back hurting, so he suggested in a softer tone, “You should take a hot bath.”  
“It’s not so bad, really”, Phil tried to reassure Dan. He looked up from his laptop and met disagreeing brown eyes.  
“Oh yeah? I could not sleep that well because my back hurt too much”, Dan theatrically whined, making a pout, “Sounds familiar?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Make use of the bathtub. Luckily, we have one here.”  
It had not been a suggestion. First, Dan didn’t want to be complained to about the hurting back later in bed. Because it would also affect his good night sleep. And second, he wanted Phil to feel well. Therefore he went into the bathroom when they had finished with deconstructing their set. He started to fill the tub with hot water. Phil couldn’t say No to this – a freshly prepared bath. It would be a waste of a lot of water. Dan had some nice smelling and relaxing bath salts in his toilet bag for himself. He opened the container and sprinkled a fair amount into the filling bath tub. He enjoyed the smell of mint and eucalyptus that spread through the air and the warm feeling of doing something caring for Phil. It was a shame that he did not have any candles. But he took his share of the hotel towels and rolled one into a neck roll to place it at the head end of the tub. 

When Dan left the bathroom Phil was already laying on the bed, his eyes glued to his phone. It was no surprise. Phil must be tired and would be a pain in the ass if Dan made him leave the bed again. He would complain either way, so Dan did not mind in pranking him into the bathroom.  
“I think the water thingy at the sink is broken.”  
“Is that why you were in there so long?”  
“Yeah, I tried to fix it but I’m not sure what the problem is.”  
“How should I help? I don’t know that stuff”, Phil questioned in high shoulder-shrugging voice.  
“Please, can you have a look at it?”, Dan begged. But not too hard. He didn’t want to puzzle Phil.  
“Ugh, okay”, Phil stood up not very happy about it, “Why aren’t you calling the reception? I won’t…”  
And that’s when Phil entered the bathroom and saw the nice setup Dan had prepared for him. He turned around and a complete different Phil looked back at him, “Dan! You did that for me?”, he smiled.  
“Yeah”, Dan smiled back, “Hush, go in there before it cools off”, he demanded and closed the door before Phil was able to respond.

Phil just stood there for a moment. He looked from the closed door to the bath tub and smiled even more when he discovered the towel that would serve him as a neck roll. Dan was too sweet. He tested the water temperature, let his hand ran through the water right under the surface. Phil really liked the mint and eucalyptus that hung warm and relaxing in the air. He started to undress – carefully placing his hidden fox jumper next to the sink. 

It was twenty minutes now that Phil was in the bathroom. Dan stood up from the bed and knocked on the bathroom door. He opened it a little bit and asked, “May I come in?”  
He opened it a bit more, hearing water splashing and in the next moment seeing Phil who had turned around, looking in his direction. He for sure was wondering if Dan needed something. Big blue eyes looking up to him. The black hair still dry, but damp from the high humidity in the room. Dan came in and kneeled right down on the floor at the free end of the bath tub. Phil had to turn even more because Dan was sitting right behind him. The neck roll fell down and Dan took it, put it back on the boarder of the tub – Phil’s bare shoulders just centimeters away from him. Dan held his breath as they both were looking at each other.  
He did not thought this through completely. He did not have the right words. So he raised his arms, touched Phil’s head and guided him gently back down, putting his head back on the neck roll – sliding his fingers into the damp hair and over the scalp. He could feel how Phil relaxed his whole body, stretched out in the bath tub and his knees making a splash sound as they broke through the water surface and disappeared again under it. Dan relaxed too and started the head massage he had planned out for Phil.  
“Oh my god, this feels amazing.”  
Dan focused his whole attention on the work he did with his fingers. How he rubbed over distinct areas, increasing pressure and hearing Phil vocalizing.

Dan thought of those cumberbatchy lips, the cute and playful side smirk that was so often used in pictures. Dan really liked Phil’s lips. Their shape, all the variety of smiles they could form and that they were always a little chapped. Kissing lips like them for Dan felt more masculine, something he wanted to keep in mind when he was kissing the same sex. His thoughts wandered off, to pressing his lips softly to the ones he just described, feeling the pressure being heatedly increased by his opponent. How their bodies would collide and how Dan would have his hands in Phil’s hair just like now. He really had to fight the urge to kiss him.  
No, this was not about him. For once it was all about Phil and making him feel better.  
Taking a deep breath and restraining control, Dan concentrated his thoughts on the movement of his hands. He paid more attention to increase the pressure on Phil’s scalp at the right spots in the right moment – he could hear him moan and imagined how a tingling sensation ran through Phil’s body until it made him curl his toes.  
Dan opened his eyes and followed the movement of Phil’s hair. He took in the simple straightness, the dark black color and even the few silver strays that appeared here and there in between. He liked them. Dan could also see some reddish brown sneaking through at the roots. It was almost ridiculous how much care Phil invested into his hair, but it had come with Phil from the very start. Since all the years back in Manchester, Phil had his black hair and had never missed to dye over the reddish brown before the roots had become too obvious.

Dan put Phil’s head back on the towel that served as a neck roll and took his fingers out of his hair.  
He could hear Phil heavily breathing out before he left the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to continue this scene (explicit content)?


	4. After Sims 4 #55 part 2

Phil came out of the bathroom with nothing more than a white hotel towel around his hips. Dan looked up from which screen he ever had been looking at. He had forgotten which device he was using when he had met Phil’s gaze. He could not look away, could not move as Phil came closer. Closer – until his face was in front of his and with a smooth and almost liquid motion connecting their lips.  
There were those chapped, rough, cumberbatchy lips.  
Immediately, Dan’s left hand was back in the black hair, pulling him closer with his right one – on the bed, into his arms, harder against his lips.  
“Why did you leave?”, Phil’s breath against his lips.  
“I shouldn’t have.”  
“You shouldn’t have.”  
Phil sat down on Dan’s lap, not minding that the towel covering him got a little lose. Dan could feel it as he put his right hand on Phil’s hip. His head got foggy just from the weight on his groin by the tall man. Phil was the one connecting their lips anew, deepening the kiss – heatedly – exploring with his tongue. Dan held them up in a sitting position. He was hard in his pants. Almost desperately touchable hard but he let Phil decide what to do and when. He had left him aroused in the bathroom apparently. And instead of wanking off by himself, Phil had come to him. Dan loved the alignment of those thoughts.  
There was no way Phil could not already feel his boner, sitting on his lap, still busy with heatedly kissing Dan. He failed holding themselves up as Phil started moving in his lap. Dan moaned by the friction of touch and lost his balance, falling back on the mattress. White skin, blue eyes and dark hair followed him, kissing him again with no excuses. Rough, manly lips, teeth biting his lower lip, a tongue sneaky and demanding – the long body still moving in small ups and downs against his groin.  
Phil was the dead of him.  
Dan hissed, sharply inhaling air between his teeth as Phil had broken the kiss and slipped his hand into Dan’s pants, freeing his erection. Phil moved even closer, aligned their hard, hot erections and started pumping them together – flesh against flesh. Dan grasped stability in Phil’s hair, connected them at their foreheads and unashamedly moaned against their lips. They both were as Phil rubbed them against each other, squeezing their heads and pressing his thumb on the tips – letting them gasp for air.  
Dan started to kiss him again – soft and short kisses to allow breathing in between. The smacking sound of their kisses mixed with the fluid movement of Phil’s hand together with their cocks. The towel was not more than laying on Dan’s legs – forgotten.  
Dan could feel the sweet tightening of his balls, the heat wave that rushed through his body and the chapped, swollen lips brushing over his, never far away. He managed to kiss Phil one last time before his orgasm crashed in. 

He had missed Phil coming, occupied by his own climax. He kissed him kind of apologetically even though there was nothing to apologies for. Their semen had mixed, covering Phil’s hand, their cocks and fabric around. As Phil loosened the grip around them and cleaned his hand on the hotel towel, Dan tugged himself back into his pants. Phil moved the towel back to his initial place around his hips and looked down at Dan.  
Dan loved this view. Pale skin, rosy cheeks, red-kissed lips, a destroyed quiff and those eyes that told more than any words could. He pushed himself up on his elbows, still a bit out of breath, and kissed that man again. Lovley. Sweet.


End file.
